CMPC02 Transcript
((Scene: Startune Town)) (Utau was walking, when suddenly Hiroyuki appeared in front of her) Hiroyuki: TSUKINO UTAU!!!! You're Tsukino Utau, aren't you? Utau (surprised): Ye...yes! And you are? Hiroyuki: The one who sang the beautiful song in the Shining Competition! Utau (surprised): Yu...Yup. But who are you? Hiroyuki: Do you want to be a member of my agency? Utau (Surprised): Your agency? BUT WHO ARE YOU??? Hiroyuki: Thank you for saying "YES"! Let's Gooo! Utau (surprised): WAIT??!!WHAT??!!! I haven't said Yes! (Hiroyuki took Utau's hand and ran to his agency) ((Scene: Galaxy Agency)) (Utau was looking at the poster of the Shining Universe) Utau: So, Sora-san and Ame-san were a members of this Agency Hiroyuki (sad): Yes, but after their.... Utau: I have to tell you something! It's my fault... Hiroyuki: I know...Ame told me everything Utau (surprised): Ame-san? ((Scene: Galaxy Agency /Flashback)) Hiroyuki: What? You can't stop like that! Ame: it's impossible for me to sing without Sora! Hiroyuki (surprised): Without Sora? What do you mean? Ame: When Sora tried to protect a girl, she has been trapped by Evil Universe! Hiroyuki (shocked): What? Ame: The girl she protected could be a Pretty Cure. Hiroyuki: A Pretty Cure? What's her name? Ame (Smile): Utau...Tsukino Utau ((Scene: Galaxy Agency)) Utau: Ah Okay! But how does Ame-san know that I will become a Pretty Cure? Hiroyuki: Idk! Now, Let's Goooo! Utau: What? Not again! (Hiroyuki took Utau's hand, and ran to the Secret Porte) Utau: What's this? Hiroyuki: The Secret Porte Utau ''(surprised): The Secret Porte? What's it ? '''Hiroyuki': You'll see! (Hiroyuki opened the Secret Porte) Hiroyuki: Welcome to the Star Village! Utau: WOW!!! WAIT??!!! WHAT???!!!!! Hiroyuki (excited): No time to EXPLAIN! Let's Gooo! Utau: What? Not again!!! (Hiroyuki took Utau's hand, and ran) Hiroyuki: Here is Cally. She handles the message fans Cally: Sorry, But Ame-sama isn't here! Allo, Sorry, Sora isn't here Hiroyuki: And here is Publy. He draw the Star Poster! Publy: I finished the poster of Shining Universe Utau: WOW!!! Sugoi!! Hiroyuki: And this Fairy is Showny. She will organize your shows! And there is also Modely, the most fashionable fairy. She will create your designs. (Modely looked at Utau and Shouted) Modely (shocked): OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT'S THIS ?? Utau (surprised): Eh... What? Modely: I can't accept this?? Your tenue ''is so horrible! Change it ! Change it! ''(Whenever Utau chooses an outfit, Modely tells her that it's ugly) Hiroyuki: And here is Lovea. She is the manager of Lovelya. Utau (surprised): What's Lovelya? Hiroyuki: Lovelya are small hearts. Whenever you get a new fan, a new Lovelya appears. Utau: Ah okay! How many Lovelya do I have? Lovea: Umm....0 Lovelya Utau: What? No fan! Hiroyuki: And Finally, Blacky! He will be your manager! Utau: Oooh! My manager?! Utau (smile): Hajimemashite! Watashi Wa Tsukino Utau! '' '''Blacky' (annoyed): Pfff....I don't care Utau (surprised): What? Blacky (annoyed): Pff..Leave me Alone, Uto Utau (shocked): My name is U-T-A-U, Tsukino Utau! Blacky (upset): Your are talkative! UTO!!! Utau (angry): U-T-A-U!!!! Hiroyuki: STOOOOOP!!!! Now, Blacky, You have to work. You have to make Utau a beautiful Star. Blacky: Uhhh...But I don't want! Utau: What? What have you said?? Blacky: I don't want to work! Utau: My dream is to become a Star and sing with Sora-san and Ame-san, And you have to help me to achieve my goal Blacky: What's in it for me? Utau (thinking): What?!...Umm...Idk. But you have to help me to achieve my goal. Blacky (angry): SHUT UP!!!! Utau (shocked): What? Blacky: I don't want to work with a talkative person! (Blacky left the Star Village) Utau: Talkative Person? Me? BLACKY!! COME BACK!!! Hiroyuki: Oh nooo...You must be friendly with him. Without him, You won't realize your dreams ((Scene: Evil Universe)) Yakushi '''(Angry): Stupid Pretty Cure! '''Ginwaru: Hey! Loser! Yakushi: Don't call me "Loser"! You are the Loser! Ginwaru: It isn't me who lost against a weak girl Yakushi: Cure Luna! I will take my revenge! ((Scene: Utau's House)) Utau: I'm Home (Tadaima) Tsukino Haruka: Welcome back (Okaerinasai) Utau: What's this smell? Haruka: I have prepared Donuts Utau (exciting): What? Donuts! I want to eat Donuts ♪ I want to eat D-O-N-U-T-S ♪ (To tease her, Hinata ate all the Donuts) Utau: What? Hinata: Oishii! ''(Delicious) '''Utau' (angry): HINATAAAA!!!! GIVE ME MY DONUTS!!!! Hinata (laugh): HAHA... ((Scene: Utau's Room)) Utau ''(Worry): I wonder what Blacky is doing! '''Utau': It doesn't interest me!! (When it began to rain, Utau decided to go out to look for him) Utau: I have to find him. ((Scene: Startune Town)) Blacky (cry): I'm feeling alone *sniff*! Where are you, Utau *sniff* ((Scene: Startune Town)) Utau: I searched everywhere but I found nothing Kohaku (surprised): Utau? What are you doing? Utau (cry): Kohaku-kun *sniff* KOHARU-KUN *sniff* (Utau hugged him and began to cry. Suddenly she heard a mysterious voice "Haha") Utau: It's Evil Universe. Kohaku: What? Utau: Evil Universe attacks our town! Kohaku-kun, Arigatou, ''But I have to go now '''Utau' (running): Adieu (Bye) Kohaku (blushing): Wait...Utau...Why am I blushing?? I can't ...NOOOO!! ((Scene: Startune Town)) Blacky: Help me please! Yakushi: Look who is here! Blacky: Who are you? I know you, you are the one who helped... Yakushi: Black Hoshi Shaking Blacky: AHHH! Utau: Yakushiii, Stooooop! I won't let you hurt him! Pretty Cure, Shining Transformation! On Transformation Cure Luna:' '''Melody of Moon, Voice of Liberty. Cure Luna! ''(Luna takes Blacky) Cure Luna (sad): Blacky, I'm so sorry! I was naughty! Blacky (pleased): Luna.... Yakushi: STOOOOOOOP TALKING!!!! Black Power Luna: Moon Protection (He threw a black ball to Luna who used her Moon to protect Blacky. But he keeps sending her black balls until the Moon Protection breaks) Luna: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Blacky: LUNAAA!!! Luna : It's okay. I won't lose. I have to protect you! Blacky: Luna...! Yakushi: Black Power Luna: AAAAAAH!!!! Yakushi: Black Star Create the ... Blacky: STOOOP!!!!!! I won't let you hurt her! Yakushi: Shut up, Stupid Fairy!!!!! Luna: Be careful, Blacky! Blacky (serious): I've decided to protect you, Luna !!!!YAAAAAA!!!! (Blacky had stopped Yakushi's attack) Blacky (serious): Luna, it's your turn! Luna: Okay! (Luna used her Shining Moon Explosion, But before her attack purified Yakushi, He runs away) Blacky: Utau, I'm sorry. I promise you I'll do my best to make you a Beautiful Star. Utau (Happy): Really? ...Arigatou!!! Blacky Blacky: It's my new dream (The phone rang) Utau: Hiroyuki-san??? Utau: What??? Really? A Concert ??? ((Scene:Concert/Startune Town)) Song: Shining Universe Utau: Arigatou Minna Hoshi: It's not bad. Utau (happy): Hoshi-chan! Hoshi: HOSHIII-SAAAN! Utau (smile): Haha... Hoshi-Chan! Hoshi: Maaaa...Utau..Just call me "Hoshi" Utau: Okay...Hoshi-ch...Oups :x Hoshi: Only Hoshi. So, You want to be a Star ! Utau: Yup...But it's also your dream, isn't it? Hoshi: I'm already a star! Haha...But only one of us can be a Star... Utau: What do you mean ? Hoshi: A competition! Utau (surprised): A competition? Hoshi: If you win, I would give up my dream. But If I win,... Utau (sad-shocked): Please don't say it.... Hoshi: You would give up your dream of becoming a Star Utau (shocked- despaired): OOOOOH!!!NOOOOO ~End~ Category:Stubs Category:Episodes Category:Transcript Category:Cosmic Melody Pretty Cure